


With The Other Douchebag

by Cleopatra (empressofthelight)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years Eve party, YGO Collab Love, and yuugi needs to figure his shit out, but bakura's just being a bastard soo, cause technically it kind of is, i'mma tag this as accidental cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressofthelight/pseuds/Cleopatra
Summary: Bakura is dragged to the 'friend' New Year's Eve party against his will. He tries to get away from everyone and hang out on the porch only for Yuugi to annoy the hell out of him. How many opportunities does he get to piss off the Pharaoh? Not enough. Even if he did, he's sure as hell taking this one.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem, Yami Bakura/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: KC Winter Cup 2020





	With The Other Douchebag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cieryuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieryuu/gifts).



> Enjoy this little stocking stuffer Aya while you wait for the glory that awaits you!

**Asshole Ishtar: [Still working. I don’t think I’ll make it.]**

Bakura rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Leave it to Marik to abandon him. Glancing through the frosted window into the living room, he groaned. Why’d he let Ryou talk him into coming here? He would’ve been just fine at home by himself. But no! 

_ ‘It’s New Year’s Eve! You can’t stay here by yourself… There will be drinks.’ _

Drinks. Sure. Bakura glared at the plastic cup on the porch railing. Was there any alcohol in that? Sure didn't taste like there was. Although, that was probably a good thing. He doubted Tea had anything worth a shit to drink anyway. He could be at a bar. He could be in bed. He could be literally anywhere else, but no. He was hiding on the front porch with a fruit cocktail in a solo cup. 

Some way to end the year.

“Hey.”

Flicking his eyes up from the cup of artificial fruit blood, his glare intensified. “What the hell do you want?”

Yuugi did what Ryou at some point started to do; completely ignored it. “I thought you’d need another drink. It’s almost midnight. We’re toasting.”

“You can keep that shit.” Bakura scoffed and tossed the solo cup over the edge of the porch for added measure. “Tell Ryou we’re leaving soon.”

Instead of leaving, Yuugi laughed softly and walked up to the porch railing. “I figured you would be. I’m sure he knows.”

Bakura crossed his arms over his chest and continued to scowl at the row of cars parked out in front of Tea’s house, feeling increasingly aware that Yuugi  _ still _ hadn’t gone back inside. He waited, drumming his fingers over his upper arm and leaning against the railing. Did he really think he’d change his mind? Fat chance! He started to tell Yuugi to leave him alone, but he beat him to the first word.

“You should try this,” Yuugi said happily and held out another red cup. “It’s better than the punch. Promise.”

“If I try it will you leave me the fuck alone?”

“Sure!”

Bakura narrowed his eyes, skeptically glancing from Yuugi’s ‘too pleased with himself’ grin to the red cup filled with… something. Why not? It’d probably be better than the fruit shit. Or worse came to worse, he could spit it at him. That’d get him to leave.

Grinning, he took the cup from Yuugi and brought it to his lips. “Deal.” He took a swig and felt his shoulders relax. “Where’d you get this?” 

Yuugi shrugged, the same grin still plastered to his face. “I was saving it.”

Bakura looked at Yuugi’s cup, filled with the same whiskey. Did he even like whiskey? More importantly, how did he know  _ he _ liked this particular brand. He’d know it anywhere. Did Ryou tell him? Swishing the whiskey over the single ice cube in the center, he wondered what prompted that kind of conversation. Did it matter? He got a better drink, he should be happy with that.

Taking another swig of the whiskey he turned to stare into the living room. Yuugi followed his gaze and hummed. “One minute.”

“Hooray,” Bakura muttered sarcastically and took another drink. “What are you doing out here? Aren’t you going to miss watching the ball drop with everyone?”

Yuugi shrugged and leaned back against the railing. “I don’t even think they know I’m out here.”

Bakura watched Ryou laugh with Tea and Joey. It didn’t seem like it, or maybe they knew he was there and wanted to give him space. That was a dumb thought and he dismissed it immediately. 

Ryou wouldn’t let Yuugi out here if he knew where he was. Sighing, he lifted the cup to his lips. “Where’s the douchebag?”

“With the other douchebag.”

Mid sip, he spit it out trying not to laugh. Yuugi did not try to hide anything, bursting into laughter. He watched Yuugi’s laughter die down and take a decent drink of the whiskey without any reaction whatsoever. Even Joey made a face or something drinking this brand. Yuugi didn’t. 

Apparently, he was staring too long. Yuugi looked up, meeting his eyes and smiled. “What?”

“You’re weird.”

Yuugi laughed, though his cheeks tinged pink and he shrugged looking back into the living room. “Yeah, I get that a lot.”

“Since when do you think your ‘other half’ is a douchebag?”

“I never said that. I said he was with the other douchebag.”

“Kaiba.”

Yuugi winked at him then lifted his cup in confirmation before taking another drink. 

“Why aren’t you with him?’

Yuugi shrugged and refused to look at him.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“He’s with Kaiba. I think that’s the opposite of ‘trouble in paradise’.”

Bakura quirked a brow. “I thought you-”

“Yeah well, we can’t all be together all the time, I guess.”

Interesting. Not interesting enough to comment on it, as he took another drink from his cup. Ryou shot up from the sofa and waved at Tea. From the porch he could see Ryou mouth ‘10-9-8’. The others joined him, scrambling for their cups of - punch? That's what Yuugi said it was - bullshit excuses for alcohol. A soft nudge to his arm turned his attention to Yuugi, who was smiling bright. 

With all of them practically screaming, he could hear it now. “7-6-5-4!”

“3-2-1,” Yuugi murmured, then gently tapped his red plastic cup into Bakura’s. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy thank fuck the year’s over day,” Bakura said before taking a hearty drink. 

Yuugi laughed into the red cup, turning away. They celebrated inside, all talking at the same time making everything unintelligible. Joey spilled most of the drink in his cup smashing it against everyone else's. Tristan and him ended up spilling all of their drink and getting Tea to rush across the room and stop them. While she was busy chiding them for ruining her carpet, Ryou grabbed his coat. 

Perfect! They could fucking leave!

He pushed off the railing and downed the rest of the cup. It was good, but not good enough to keep him there. Soon he’d be home and could do what he wanted to do for the night instead of being dragged to shitty parties with shitty drinks. He took a step around Yuugi to walk to the car when he noticed Yuugi intently and sadly staring into his empty cup. Bakura had to stop himself from asking. He didn’t want to know, didn't want to care and really, REALLY wanted to leave.

The front door opened and Ryou stepped out, only to gasp and turn around, slamming the door closed. Bakura watched him through the living room window walk through to grab his phone, then get caught into a conversation with Tristan and Tea. Great. He’d have to get him now. 

“I’ll get him for you,” Yuugi murmured and held his hand out to take his empty cup.

Bakura hesitated then handed it over. “What’s your problem?”

Yuugi looked up, completely startled. “What?” 

“You’re pouting.”

Immediately he glared back standing up straighter. “I'm not. I’m just thinking.” 

Bakura narrowed his eyes while Yuugi turned to head back inside. Glancing in the window, he saw Ryou had fucking sat down. Well, apparently he had time. Quickly, he grabbed Yuugi’s arm and stopped him. “Thinking? Sure. Can you not think so obvious then?”

“You have no idea what I’m thinking.”

“You’re thinking about the douchebags, right?” Bakura let go of his arm and shoved his hands in his pockets. “It’s not exactly a mystery.”

Yuugi sighed and looked down at the ground. “I’m still getting used to this, I guess. We used to spend new years together. I guess I just miss it.”

“Miss what? The entitled bitching?”

Yuugi snickered and shook his head. “The face he makes drinking champagne, how excited he gets with everyone when we’re counting down… and he’d always surprise me at midnight with a kiss- uh… I’ll get Ryou.”

Yuugi turned away, but movement in the living room caught his eye. Ryou and the others were headed for the door as well. A grin spread across his face as he grabbed Yuugi’s arm again, watching Ryou and the others walk out of the view of the window. “If you wanted a midnight kiss you just had to say something.”

“Wha-”

He pulled him, forceful enough for him to trip and fall into his chest, lips parted staring up at him with wide eyes. His grin couldn’t get any bigger devouring that surprised mouth at the same time the front door opened. Tea gasped, Joey swore, Ryou practically screamed, “Bakura?!”

He ignored them, though he was honestly reveling in the chaos as well as the blush on Yuugi’s cheeks when he moved back and let him go. “Still thinking about him?”

Yuugi took a raspy breath, his blush darkening. “No.”


End file.
